


Reasons to Forget Laundry Day

by HyacinthPixie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Edgeplay, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tight Pants, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthPixie/pseuds/HyacinthPixie
Summary: Yuuri is late to the rink and he can't find pants that fit. Victor nearly loses his life.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 208





	Reasons to Forget Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to [IncandescentAntelope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope) for betaing this for me, I hope you all enjoy!

Yuuri couldn’t find his pants.

They’d been training so hard in St. Petersburg for the upcoming season that Victor and he somehow neglected to do laundry. He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he felt his stress levels pick up a bit as he tried to think of what to do.

Victor was already at the rink. If he stayed home and did laundry, that would leave Victor hanging for a couple hours at least. He blew out a breath, frantically looking for a different option. He paced the room a bit, then stopped when his eyes landed on a box tucked inside the closet. He never managed to open it once he moved in, all it had was some of his older clothes he somehow never got rid of. Stuff that didn’t even really fit anymore because the last time he wore most of it, he was in his mid-teens.

He stared at the box, then dove for it, pulling back the cardboard flaps and started digging through it. There they were, some old yoga pants, and a sweatshirt. He pulled them out, hoping they wouldn’t be too tight or come up short.

After some struggling and hopping, he pulled the pants up. They were almost too tight to wear and might make things a bit uncomfortable, but the ankles didn’t ride up so he figured they probably looked alright. He pulled over the sweatshirt, noticing it came up just a little higher than usual, but not too bad he thinks. He grabbed his keys and his skate bag, hurrying out the door.

Yuuri walked through the doors of the rink, the normally loud volume of the rink lobby was eerily silent since it was after hours. He rushed to the locker room, and dropped his skate bag next to a bench in the locker room. He sat down to lace his skates, then stood up, placing his skate on a bench to adjust the laces.

\---

Victor waved back at Yuuri once he noticed Yuuri waving at him. He noted Yuuri was a little late and would have had to call if he didn’t show up soon. He headed to the boards, and took a drink of water to cool off. He stepped off the ice and slapped on his skate guards. 

He opened the door to the locker room only to catch his husband in the act of bending over, one leg on a low bench as he adjusted his skates. Yuuri’s pants rode slightly low on his hips and clung to every curve, skin-tight.

Victor tilted his head, as we walked towards Yuuri in a near trance. He was so distracted, he didn’t see the low bench directly in his path. He predictably tripped, a startled yell escaping his throat as he landed inelegantly on the bench.

Yuuri’s head whipped around at the sound, eyes wide.

“Are you okay?” He asked in concern.

Victor blinked a few times, then licked his lips, eyes still glued to Yuuri’s lower half. “I’m fine. H-have I seen those pants before?” He asked, voice a bit higher than usual. His mouth had gone dry at the sight of his husband wearing the most sinfully tight track pants he had ever seen him wear. The fabric clung to every curve perfectly, and the things it did to his ass... “Bozhe moi,” he said weakly, cock twitching in the confines of his pants.

Yuuri furrowed his brow slightly, then looked down. “No... they were in a box of my old things.” He said, trailing off at the end as he looked down at his pants. His face broke out into a furious blush as he realized just how clinging the pants were. All he thought about when he threw them on was not being late. “I... uhh... W-we need to do laundry.” He said, hand moving to the back of his neck to rub at it sheepishly. He stood up fully, feeling mortified. 

Victor nodded slowly, standing back up to walk over to Yuuri, a bit more carefully. Once he was in reach, his hands glided down Yuuri’s hips, marveling at how tightly the fabric clung to his frame. “I like them.” He said, voice dropping lower.

Yuuri swallowed hard as he looked up into his husband's eyes. Victor’s pupils were blown wide already, ringed by only a bit of his icy blue. He bit his lip, his own hands wrapped around Victor’s middle, and he pressed their bodies closer. He felt his mortification subside in favor of arousal, just from the effect his pants seemed to be having on Victor.

Their lips drew together almost magnetically. Victor tugged gently at Yuuri’s lower lip with his teeth, and his tongue licked at the seam of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri opened for him easily, with a soft moan. Victor’s hand slid up Yuuri’s back then wound his fingers into Yuuri’s hair and he gripped tightly as he plundered Yuuri’s mouth, tongue caressing against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri gasped into Victor’s mouth, matching the kiss hungrily. His hands started to slide up the back of Victor’s shirt, feeling the slightly sweaty and warm skin underneath. His cock hardened, the already limited space in his pants making the pressure unbearable. He groaned into Victor’s mouth, grinding his erection against Victor’s thigh.

The kiss broke as Victor pulled his head back slightly, he groaned, hips thrusting forward against Yuuri. The hand in Yuuri’s hair tightened, tilting Yuuri’s head back and kissing along Yuuri’s jawline, hot breath against Yuuri’s skin, sending a frisson of pure desire down Yuuri’s spine.

“There’s no one else here, Yuuri,” Victor whispered against Yuuri’s neck, the words low and needy. The sound of Yuuri’s name on Victor’s lips sounded rough with need. “We could do whatever we wanted and no one would interrupt us.”

Yuuri gasped, hands tightening on Victor’s ass, hips thrusting forward without thought. The constraint against his cock made him ache, his cock almost painfully hard now. “Oh? W-what suggestions do you have?” He says, barely able to keep his thoughts together.

Victor didn’t answer. He just moved his hands to slide up Yuuri’s shirt, lifting it and exposing it to the chill air. Yuuri helped Victor, pulling his shirt up. The shirt was still over his head when Victor’s lips were on him again, kissing down his neck slowly, occasionally biting and sucking his way down eliciting a deep moan. Yuuri moved back a step, dropping the shirt and pulled Victor with him as he leaned up against a locker, needing the support to stay on his legs.

Victor groaned, breathing Yuuri in, the scent of him was intoxicating, and it made him feel almost drugged. “God, you smell delicious,” he said, glancing up through his lashes to see the expected flush coloring Yuuri’s cheeks. He kissed low enough that he had to drop to his knees, coming face to face with Yuuri’s trapped erection. 

He didn’t even move to pull down Yuuri’s pants, just parted his lips over Yuuri’s cock, kissing it open-mouthed, his hot breath making Yuuri’s thighs tremble under Victor’s hands. He pressed his lips firmly against Yuuri’s cock, sucking on Yuuri’s length through the fabric, eliciting a shaky gasp.

Yuuri stared down at Victor, who already looked wrecked when they’ve barely started. He wound his fingers through Victor’s hair, hips moving against Victor’s mouth, feeling Victor’s hot breath seep through his pants, making him tremble. His head was spinning, every fiber of his being focused on Victor and the feel of his mouth.

“God.” He croaks out weakly, not sure how much of the teasing he could take. The crotch of his pants were wet with saliva, his cock was positively aching in its confining prison. His hands tightened in Victor’s hair, causing Victor to groan loudly. He looked to the side, past Victor’s mouth to notice Victor is rhythmically squeezing his own cock through his pants.

“V-Victor, please.” He pleaded, head knocking against the locker with a metallic thump, hips still pushing up against Victor’s mouth. Victor hummed happily against Yuuri’s cock, then walked his fingers up Yuuri’s thighs and hips until they reached his waistband, working his fingers into the waistband and began pulling them down.

“How were you expecting to skate in these? I can barely pull them down.” He said, tugging the fabric past Yuuri’s flushed cock. His cock sprang free, landing against Victor’s face with a soft thwap. They both moaned, and Victor’s mouth immediately started sucking against the underside of Yuuri’s cock as he gave up pulling the pants down any further, now completely distracted with the feast of Yuuri’s cock that was presented to him.

A whimper escaped Yuuri’s lips at the feel of Victor’s mouth directly on his cock, his body trembled. He wiggled his hips slightly, his own fingers diving into his waistband to finish what Victor started, the waistband rolling as it moved down his thighs.

The pants were forgotten halfway down as Yuuri banged his head against the locker, Victor took hold of Yuuri’s hips, lips wrapping around Yuuri’s head, tasting the salty precum on his tongue. He moaned at the taste, then slowly sank down the heated flesh of Yuuri’s cock, delicious and heavy on his tongue. 

Yuuri was continually amazed that Victor could take him so easily, without gagging a single time; god it felt like bliss, so hot and tight around his achingly hard cock. The heated flesh slid down Victor’s throat with a wet glide, and an incoherent string of Japanese filled the air as Yuuri entwined his fingers back into Victor’s hair. 

Victor looked up at Yuuri through his lashes, a pleading look on his face then moaned around his cock as Yuuri obliged, tightening his fingers and pulling slightly. Victor kept his throat lax and moaned loudly around Yuuri’s length as he felt Yuuri’s fingers pull his hair tightly. He slackened his jaw slightly and focused on letting himself go so Yuuri could control the pace. His hands slid up Yuuri’s legs to his ass, fingers slipping inwards to gently tease at his asshole, tickling with light, fluttery touches.

A deep groan filled the air, echoing off the walls of the austere locker room as Yuuri pulled Victor’s mouth down the length of his cock, burying Victor’s nose against his dark thatch of pubic hair. “A-ahh V-Vityaaa,” Yuuri moaned, hands gripping Victor’s hair tighter. He started moving Victor’s head along his cock, fucking into his throat. He looked down blearily at the blessed sight of Victor swallowing him down. 

Victor massaged his tongue along Yuuri’s cock as best as he could, concentrating on keeping his throat lax so Yuuri could thrust freely. He felt tears well up in his eyes and tears slid down his cheeks. He knew his face must look an absolute mess, already fucked out, hair beginning to plaster against his cheeks and forehead.

Yuuri pulled Victor off his cock, gasping. He was flushed clear down his chest, gasping for air as he tried to gather himself before he lost it too soon. “Don’t… want to come yet. Fuck, your mouth.”

A shiver ran through Victor at Yuuri cursing, it always heated him up. “Isn’t... isn’t that what you were doing?” He said, still a complete smartass even when ruined and gasping. Yuuri laughed breathlessly, smacking Victor lightly on the shoulder. 

Victor grinned up at Yuuri, though the throbbing in his cock brought him quickly back to more important matters. “I need… Yuuri… please.” He whined, swallowing slightly, his throat felt raw, his voice raspy. He closed his eyes, pulling himself up to stand by gripping onto Yuuri’s hips for balance. “Please.” He whimpered, nuzzling at Yuuri’s neck, then sucking marks into his skin.

“What.. ahh… w-what do you need, Vitya.” Yuuri gasped, his cock was so hard it almost hurt. He slid his hands down Victor’s back slowly, tickling over the dip in his lower back, then over the rise of Victor’s asscheeks.

“I need your cock inside me. Blyad, please fuck me.” He moaned, grinding against Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri bit his lip, head tilting so Victor had better access to his neck, gasping when Victor sucked more marks on his neck that would be impossible to hide.

Yuuri pulled Victor away from his neck regretfully, breath heaving. “Your skate bag, do you have-”

Victor’s pants and underwear dropped as he walked over to his skate bag. The bag is grabbed, and Victor rummages through it almost frantically, pulling out the travel-sized bottle of lube. He rushed back to Yuuri, and put it in his hands. “Please... please.” He whined. He leaned up against the locker, spreading his legs slightly.

The cap clicked open, and a clear slippery liquid poured out onto Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri slipped his hand between Victor’s legs, fingers teasing at his entrance for a few moments, before biting at Victor’s collarbone the same time a finger slid into Victor’s heat.

Now it was Victor’s turn to bang his head against the locker as he gasped, hands sliding into Yuuri’s hair, running through the silky black locks that were longer than they were in Hasetsu, perfect for tightening his fingers into.

Victor moved his hips slightly, trying to fuck himself onto Yuuri’s finger. Yuuri got the hint and started moving his finger inside Victor, though slower than Victor would like. He whimpered, body writhing with want.

An echoey chuckle filled the air as Yuuri kissed along Victor’s jaw. “Impatient, love.” He murmured, then reached Victor’s lips, tongue caressing Victor’s bottom lip, before Victor opened for him, moaning into Yuuri’s mouth as Yuuri’s tongue caressed along his.

“Please.. More. I’m ready Yuuri, god,” He wheezed, barely able to get his words out, his whole body feeling like it was on fire. He fucked himself down onto Yuuri’s finger harder. Yuuri bit his lower lip in response, then slipped another finger in, curving upwards to massage Victor's prostate.

A loud moan rang through the air as pleasure tingled through Victor’s body. His legs felt weak, but he couldn’t do anything but lean against the locker helplessly. His cock ached and precum was constantly dripping down his length, adding extra sensation to his already sensitive cock.

Yuuri laughed softly against Victor’s lips, sucking Victor’s tongue into his mouth, tongue caressing around as if it was Victor’s cock. He scissored his fingers inside Victor briefly before adding a third, fucking into Victor’s body faster, brushing against Victor’s prostate with every thrust of his fingers.

Victor gyrated his hips, grinding down onto Yuuri’s fingers wantonly. “Ready.. I’m ready. Please zolotse, I need it.” He said, with a whimper. 

Yuuri responded by removing his fingers and standing up fully. He moved closer to Victor, lifting one of Victor’s legs to wrap around his waist.

Victor got the idea, leaning more of his weight against the locker and grasping Yuuri’s shoulders for support, tightening his leg around Yuuri as Yuuri positioned his cock at Victor’s entrance.

Just the feel of Yuuri’s cock there, not even inside him yet, was enough to make him moan, a low needy sound that made Yuuri’s eyes darken further, and his cock twitch against Victor’s hole. Yuuri pushed inside Victor in one fast, smooth slide at the same time that he lifted Victor’s other leg to also go around his waist.

“Fuuuuck!” Victor moaned, the sound almost punched out of his lungs, the sudden fullness setting his nerves alight with pleasure. His hands snake up into Yuuri’s hair, grasping it tightly. Yuuri gasped, his eyes rolling back momentarily as he starts fucking into Victor hard, barely warming up.

Victor was crying out on every thrust, so happy that Yuuri didn’t start slow. Victor yelped in surprise when Yuuri shifted his legs, letting his arms slide under further so he could push Victor’s legs over his shoulders.

They both cried out at the new position, Yuuri’s cock sliding in deeper and brushing against his prostate more firmly. Victor was bent double, his cock rubbing against his abs this way, each slam of Yuuri’s hips against his ass sending fresh precum to slide across his belly.

“V-Vitya, god, you feel so good.” Yuuri bit out, his words strained between his panting breaths. Sweat prickled both of their bodies, Yuuri’s pace relentless and demanding, making it difficult for either of them to think through the haze of pleasure. 

Yuuri leaned in further, pressing Victor’s legs more tightly against them so he could kiss Victor open-mouthed and sloppy, his pace not allowing for anything else. Victor tightens his fingers in Yuuri’s hair just a touch tighter to steady them, tongue plunging into Yuuri’s mouth greedily.

“Oh god, oh god!” He wailed, breaking off the kiss as Yuuri’s cock pressed against his prostate particularly well. A stream of unintelligible Russian spilled from his lips. The maddening pressure on his prostate combined with his cock rubbing between them sending him quickly hurtling towards the edge, his ass clenching around Yuuri’s cock as he got close.

Yuuri groaned loudly, pressing his face against Victor’s neck, then started biting and kissing along it mindlessly, as he got close as well. He did his best to hold himself back, not wanting it to end so soon. He gave Victor a few more well-aimed thrusts, relishing the quiver in Victor’s thighs.

Yuuri made a snap decision, both to spare his arms and also prolong their pleasure longer. “Down, love.” He says, letting Victor’s legs slide down to the curve of his elbows, helping Victor stand on his very shaky legs for a moment.

Victor moaned needily, not expecting the change. He couldn’t even think coherently, just standing there in a daze, gripping Yuuri’s shoulders. He was so close, cock absolutely wet with precum. 

Yuuri placed a towel on the nearby bench to protect Victor’s knees and directed him to kneel on the bench. Victor did, feeling his hole clench and unclench around the empty feeling, desperately needing the fullness of Yuuri’s thick length inside him again.

“Yuuuuuuri… please… pleeeaaase.” He babbled. His body was trembling with need, hips rocking back and forth unconsciously. He cried out as he felt Yuuri’s cock at his entrance once again. “Oh! Yes, yes, yes!” He cried as Yuuri filled him up again. He wiggled his hips, just to feel the press of Yuuri’s thick length against his walls more acutely.

“Vityaaaa…” Yuuri groaned, getting a grip on Victor’s hip with one hand, and the other sliding up Victor’s back, fingers weaving into the hair at Victor’s scalp and gripping tightly, causing Victor’s head to roll back, and Victor to groan in delirious pleasure. 

The enthusiastic slapping sounds of flesh on flesh filled the locker room again as Yuuri started slamming into Victor, his balls slapping forcefully against Victor’s perineum. Victor’s eyes rolled back into his head, loud cries falling from his lips at the end of each thrust. Victor was completely unable to control his volume, just holding onto the bench in a white-knuckled grip and as Yuuri’s cock slammed into him over and over, brushing against his prostate mercilessly.

Yuuri filled the air with loud gasps and moans, the hard and fast pace driving him up to the edge again, making holding back an increasingly difficult task. From the sounds and trembling coming from Victor, he knew he must be incredibly close. He caressed his hand over Victor’s hip then to his waist, reaching in to grasp his cock at the base, holding him back.

“Please, pleaaaaase Yuuri a-ahh!” Victor sobbed when it became apparent that Yuuri wasn’t going to finish him, leaving him at the edge longer. Yuuri managed a smile even through his gasps and moans. “Not yet love, soon.” He murmured huskily. A bit of the sultry effect is lost when his own voice is shaking with need.

Victor’s breath hitched with each thrust, and a whine bubbled up his throat. He’s completely given up control to Yuuri. Yuuri, holding him back, completely in control, makes his every nerve light up. He was so hard and aching that he felt tears pricking at his eyes, so close to the edge. The only thing keeping him from cumming immediately was Yuuri’s hand. He mindlessly bucked himself back onto Yuuri’s cock, winding his need higher and higher.

Yuuri clenched his eyes shut, mouth open as he started to shake. There was no holding back now, held at the edge for too long. “Cum for me, baby.” He said in a low moan, loosening his grip around Victor’s cock and started stroking it quickly and firmly. Victor sobbed loudly as the orgasm that was denied him was released. His vision went white and his mind went blank with pleasure, cum forcefully shot from his cock, coating the wooden bench below him, and dripping through the slats onto the floor.

The noise that came out of Yuuri’s throat was almost inhuman as he felt Victor’s ass clenching around him. The orgasm that rushed through was so intense he could barely keep standing. “A-ahhh fuck V-victor!” He yelled, cum shooting out of him in a rush, emptying into Victor. Lewd squelching sounds rang through the room as cum leaked out around his cock and flowed down Victor’s thighs.

Their orgasms last a while, but eventually, they're left wrung out and spent. Yuuri grips Victor’s hips tightly to keep himself standing. His cock twitched inside Victor, over-sensitive and almost painful now. His legs shook like he just attempted fifteen quads in a row. He released Victor’s hips, moving back carefully to sit on the other bench behind him.

Victor groaned, lowering his body to the bench, laying over it with his arms and legs hanging limply to each side. “Blyad, Yuuri... god damn.” He says weakly, his voice shaking.

A weary groan came from Yuuri as he laid back on the other bench, staring up at the ceiling. “J-just so you know now, I’m not skating today.” He said, thinking that just walking would be a challenge for a couple hours.

Victor managed a short laugh, “I think I’ll allow it, but no slacking off later.” He said with a smirk in his voice. He laughed as he felt a sock land on his back, the only thing Yuuri could find to throw at him. “So threatening, Yuuri!” He hauled himself up from the bench to turn around to face Yuuri, feeling the familiar yet welcome ache in his lower back.

Reaching out, he helped Yuuri into a sitting position. Bracing his hands on the other bench, he leaned in to kiss Yuuri softly. “I love you.” he murmured against his lips, feeling Yuuri’s soft lips curve up into a smile.

“I love you too.”


End file.
